The Devil Fires a Shot
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: The Devil's human body is impossibly high-maintenance. First it needs food, then water, shelter, and now...this? Maou/Alciel. YAOI! No real plot, just vague smuttiness/citrus. One-shot ficlet. Did I mention YAOI? Don't like it? Don't read!


_**The Devil Fires A Shot**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _"The Devil is a Part-Timer!", _nor would I want to. Ergo, these characters belong to someone else. :3

**Pairing: **Satan (Sadao Maou) x Alciel (Shiro Ashiya)

**Warning: **Oral sex for Satan! :O

**Author's Note: **This is an inspired little piece that came to me while I was in bed. Even though I'm not that far into the series, I pretty much ship these two. X3 Despite that, I'm pretty sure this fic will be a one-time-thing from me for this fandom. /shrug/ We'll see! In the meantime, enjoy!

Masquerading as a human had come surprisingly easy for the King of Demons. All things considered, he'd managed his new life in Japan as Sadao Maou with relative ease.

Even if he still couldn't explain some things about it.

The biggest adjustment he'd struggled with thus far had definitely been his new body. It was nearly impossibly high-maintenance. Just when he thought he had it figured out and successfully placated, it found new ways to challenge him; to demand more of him. How did humans put up with this? No wonder they behaved the way they did!

All day long, during his normal shift at MgRonald's, Maou could feel a nagging, persistent irritation below his waistline. Unclear what to do about it, he tried ignoring it; but that didn't seem to help. Clearly, this was another one of those pesky, tedious _needs_ the human body seemed to have an endless supply of. First food, then water, and now this - what was next? He dared not spare a thought to it. He'd simply have to do his best to manage them as they came up.

His shift over, Maou traveled home to the Devil's Castle he shared with his loyal servant, Shiro Ashiya. (Or at least, that was the name Alciel had taken.) The first order of business was to change out of his clothes. A fresh shirt would suffice; boxers felt far too good after having to deal with a hard member against the fly of his work pants all day for him to put on another pair. Of course, with less to contain his erection, it was glaringly obvious. Good thing it was just he and Alciel in the castle, and the latter couldn't be bothered with anything other than dinner preparations at the moment.

For a demon with no experience, Alciel was quite the cook; then again, his determination to please Lord Satan was likely largely responsible for that. The two of them chatted aimlessly over a meager meal just the same as any other day, regardless of Maou's very much apparent state of need. But need for what? He searched his thoughts for clues. While at work, he noticed that incidentally brushing his manhood against things gave him rather…pleasurable sensations. Some were harder to ignore than others. A hand drifted down to his boxers, unconsciously touching the hardness with gentle fingertips. That, too, felt quite nice. Maybe, if he just…

"Maou-sama, are you okay?"

Alciel's words shook him from the trance-like state he hadn't known he'd entered. Maou took a deep breath, and abruptly rose to his feet. "...No, I'm not."

Of course, the look on his General's face was one of distraught and panic. He too was on his feet in an instant. "What is wrong?"

The King of Demons exhaled in a long sigh. This was just unreasonable. He had and could tolerate a good many demands from this human form he'd taken, but this was too far. How could he be expected to manage this need as well, on top of everything else? Crimson eyes searched Ashiya's concerned expression. Of course, this demon _lived_ to serve him…

"Please tell me – if you are in need, Maou-sama, tell me so that I may assist you!"

In that moment, Satan couldn't keep himself from wondering exactly _how far_ his General's determination to please his master would go.

"This human body has needs I can't justify," he explained. A hand snaked down his front, pausing over his full belly. "Needs for food…"

The hand slipped further down as he trailed off mid-sentence, finally coming to rest on his inexplicably hard cock. "…And needs for pleasure."

Alciel's eyes grew wide. His voice was soft, words tenuously spoken. "Sire, are you asking me to..?" He couldn't even finish that sentence. Surely Lord Satan could fill in the gap.

"Yes."

At once, he dropped to his knees before his master, palms flat on the floor in a show of loyalty and obedience. "Maou-sama, I am not worthy!"

"Ashiya." Maou's voice was stern, edging on intimidating. "I need you to do this for me."

A blond head rose, golden eyes wide and wary. This brought his mouth nearer, warm breath easily penetrating through the thin fabric of Maou's boxers. That _alone_ was enough to make the King of Demons draw in a prolonged gasp, head falling back some.

"B-but…what do I do?"

"Something," Maou breathed. _"Anything."_

Alciel gave a dutiful nod, facilitating his undertaking by inching down his master's boxers to expose his aching erection. Never before had the General been charged with such a task; but that didn't matter. For his master – for Lord Satan – he would complete it.

Although unsure of his course of action, he grasped the base of Maou's cock with all the gentleness expected of a servant, sliding his palm up toward the head. The flesh of his length was the texture of hot silk – a warm, pleasant sensation under his hand that passed smoothly beneath it as he repeated the action. The Demon King's breathing noticeably picked up, so Alciel continued, lifting his eyes to study his master's face and reactions.

Yes, this was it; this was the need his human body demanded be met. At once, Maou's senses were alight, temperature rising, heart rate hastening. Heat surged throughout his form, tingling tickling at his fingers and toes. Without his knowledge, a hand found its way to the top of Alciel's head, digits threading through baby fine blond hair…and tugging.

"More…" he murmured breathlessly, eyes sliding closed. The pace on his cock sped up, but it wasn't enough. _"More..!" _

Ashiya felt terribly awkward running his tongue along the shaft of his master's cock like a child licks a popsicle, but the reaction told him there was nothing to be ashamed of. If the guttural moan escaping from Maou's throat wasn't reassurance enough, the twitching and throbbing of his manhood certainly was. If that action elicited such a response, then…

The General took a breath, and took his master in his mouth.

And Satan shuddered. _Hard_. Invisible sparks exploded throughout his body, racing along his spine, radiating out through his limbs.

A tongue busily worked at his hardness, even if only to savor its smooth texture, gentle curves, and hastened, rhythmic pulse. It curled about the shaft, licking its way upward, swirling about the head to collect the liquid anticipation spilling from the tip.

"Yes, Ashiya," Maou panted. "Yes…keep going…"

"_Alciel,"_ the blond corrected flatly upon coming up for air, and continued his work once more.

Satan drew in a sharp gasp exhaled in a loud, throaty moan. The sensation of electric shock surged through his form, leaving him helpless but to shiver in its wake.

At last, the Devil couldn't contain his human body any longer. His hips moved of their own accord, working against Alciel; working his cock into that welcoming mouth. Each thrust seemed to penetrate deeper, driving his muscles to twitch sporadically. With every passing second his senses raced faster, consuming his form inch by inch, sweeping away any control he had left. The hand in Alciel's hair clenched tighter, trembling slightly as his entire form danced along the edge of ecstasy, until finally…he had his long-awaited release.

A tidal wave of rapturous sensations swept over him, sending thousands of stars scattering across his vision, wracking his body with shudders, stealing his breath. Diligent and loyal till the end, Alciel drank his master in until Maou's muscles gave way, leaving his body to fall against the wall and slide bonelessly to the floor.

At last, everything was quiet – inside his body and out. Having obtained the pacification it sought, this human form of his drifted into the comforting blackness and fatigue of total satiation. It took more than a few minutes for that haze of release to dissipate enough for things to return to somewhat normal.

In the end, it was Alciel's voice that called him back.

"Maou-sama…"

Maou's lips still didn't even want to form words. "Hm?"

"Did I serve you well?"

A dry chuckle. "Yes, Alciel."

.:OWARI:.

**Credits: **Thank you to partner-in-crime, MissRinjii, for giving me the title for this fic! ^w^


End file.
